1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ophthalmic apparatus for measuring characteristics of an examinee's eye.
2. Description of Related Art
As an ophthalmic apparatus for measuring characteristics of an examinee's eye, there are apparatuses such as an objective eye refractive power measurement apparatus called a refractometer, a corneal shape measurement apparatus called a keratometer, and an intraocular pressure measurement apparatus called a tonometer. These apparatuses are usually provided with a monitor for displaying an image of an anterior segment of the examinee's eye for observation.
In addition, as shown in FIG. 2, for example, some of these apparatuses are provided with a plurality of operation switches arranged in the vicinity of a screen of the monitor, and on the screen, information items explaining functions of the operation switches (hereinafter, function information items) are displayed close to the corresponding operation switches. The operation switches arranged in the vicinity of the screen make it easy to operate and use the apparatus. Additionally, displaying the function information items on the screen allows one operation switch to be provided with a plurality of functions, reducing the number of operation switches. In addition, the operation switches are allowed to be multifunctional.
However, when displayed on the screen, the function information items are superimposed on the image of the anterior segment which is displayed at the same time, which makes the anterior-segment image difficult to see. Meanwhile, when the function information items are displayed smaller so as to make the anterior-segment image easy to see, the function information items become difficult to see, contrarily. In addition, various information items displayed on the screen could give such an impression that the apparatus is complicated and difficult to operate especially to an examiner (operator) who has little experience.